Sam's Love
by effyrodriguez
Summary: Mercedes never came to New York. Sam and Blaine find an apartment to live in. Sam starts to fall for Jackson their roommate. What will happen? slight ooc. Warning: lots of swearing. first fic ever


Sam's pov

Blaine and I have finally stopped searching for an apartment since Blaine found one on craiglist. Not that i mind living with Blaine but living with him and a complete stranger is kind of weird. I mean this guy could be a creep or like a hundred years old. All I know is that this place better have a jacuzzi or I'm fucking done with New York.

Walk to apartment

This is Blaine and I's first ever bro trip and though the apartment may be two blocks down from Rachel's, I still feel that Blaine and I have come so far along and should celebrate.

Blaine's pov

wtf does a bro trip even mean. The apartment is literally two blocks down and he is freaking handing me a beer saying we're blood brothers.

At the apartment

Sam's pov

I walk in and suddenly I start coughing. It fucking smells like skunk. The lights are dim and I'm pretty sure there is one bed. One fucking bed. I'm not going to sleep on the floor. I look at Blaine and his eyes just says it all. Like,wtf did we just walk into. The guy who rented us the place is just laughing his ass off. Total douche. I look down to see that this whole time he had his hand held out. He expects us to shake hands after he has lied to us. No fucking way I'm shaking his hand. He finally speaks after his laughing fit and just says welcome home. wtf does that even mean?

Jackson's pov

I'm fucking laughing my ass off while these guys are freaking coughing up their lungs. Guess they never smoked before but that's their loss. One of them stands out to me with his fucking big lips. I wonder what those would feel like. I'm trying to tell myself to snap out of it but I just want to kiss the fucking shit out of him.

Sam's pov

This guy is just fucking staring at me and I don't know what to do. I mean I'm not gay. He should be checking blaine out or something. All of the sudden I hear the toilet flush and this chick walks out. She's freaking naked as fuck and she starts walking toward this guy and starts making out with him. I know I shouldn't be but I'm fucking turned on, especially when she starts moaning into the kiss and his hands are pinching her nipples. Luckily blaine comes to the rescue by grabbing my hand and starts leading me out the door. The guy pushes the girl away and blocks us from the door.

Jackson's pov

For some reason I have this feeling that me and this pouty mouth guy belong to each other. Even though there is this hot ass bitch making out with me once i see him leaving i know that i can't let him go. I run in front of them blocking their way. While the guy with the gelled up hair tries pushing me away the blonde guy is smirking at me.

Sam's pov

wtf is going on. One second this guy is fucking making out with some chick and the next he is begging us not to go. He tells us that we should give him a chance. Fuck we gave him a chance the minute we walked through that door. He also says that if we come back tomorrow all of this will be forgotten and he'll get rid of everything. For some reason I feel he's telling the truth though blaine just has his mouth hanging open when I say we'll be back tomorrow.

Blaine's pov

Is sam fucking crazy? Excuse my language but seriously I'd rather live with Rachel and that's saying something. Sam is pushing me out door while I'm screaming at the guy that we are never coming back.

Back at Rachel's apartment

Sam's pov

I don't care what Blaine says I'm going back there tomorrow and he's coming with me whether he likes it or not. I know Blaine is probably disgusted with the fact some chick was naked and all over this guy but if he says she'll be gone by tomorrow i feel like I should trust him. So the next day arrives and I'm literally begging Blaine to come with me but it isn't really working out.

Blaine's pov

Sam is annoying the hell out of me. I can't believe I had a crush on this guy. For some reason I give in and say yes I'm coming and Sam has to make the situation worse by saying that's what she said.

Jackson's apartment

Sam's pov

This guy wasn't joking when he said everything would be gone. The apartment is spotless, it smells like febreze instead of skunk and that slut he had last night is nowhere to be seen. Blaine actually looks happy for once dragging his big ass suitcase into the apartment for the second time.

Jackson's pov

I know I owe these guys an apology but what can I say I'm sorry you had to see that but that wasn't me yesterday. The only thing that comes to mind is offering to treat them for lunch. I also tell them that I would explain everything that happened yesterday while getting to know them more too so we are not complete strangers. They both agree but I didn't really care for the gelled hair guy's opinion. His name is Blaine. Who and hell names their child that?

Blaine's pov

He says his name is Jackson. Who names their child that?

Sam's pov

His name is Jackson what a beautiful name. Why did i just think that?

On way to lunch

Blaine said he's going to be late something about fixing things with Kurt and shit. What a way to make a first impression. I guess Jackson didn't come off as the most trusting guy so why should I care what he thinks of Blaine. Maybe it's because you like him. My stupid conscious has to make shit up about me having feelings for a guy. Fuck I barely know him. Anyways I arrive at this freaking shit hole he told us to meet him at and next thing I know I'm on the ground.

Jackson's pov

I bump into Sam and my fucking drink spills all over him. I try to apologize but he gives me that let's just forget this shit ever happened look.

Sam's pov

He asks me how I feel and well I feel like shit. I try to be more polite and say I feel cold and wet. I was so looking forward to relaxing and now I can't because I fucking wreak of alcohol and Blaine still is not here. you should get the sushi he says.

Jackson's pov

I try to suggest getting the best thing on this menu but Sam is just remaining silent when the waiter is taking our orders. i tell the waiter to get him sushi anyways.

Sam's pov

I just want fucking answers from him so I just fucking say anything that comes to my mind. My first question is who and hell that hot chick from yesterday was and I do mean hot. He tells me it's just some chick he fucks on wednesdays. Obviously he doesn't give a shit about her. I ask him why it smelled like shit in his apartment and he says the chick is always fucking high when she comes over but says he's clean. Fucking never does drugs my ass. I know Blaine wants to set some ground rules so i decide to speak on his behalf.

Jackson's pov

I'm here eating sushi and Sam is harassing me like some kind of fucking cop. Asking me questions about some chick I blew. I know I promised him answers but come on I'm fucking eating. I don't feel comfortable talking about my sex life while eating food. Then he says we need to set some rules and the first one is a fucking joke. He tells me that we have to contact each other whenever someone besides us is home so we don't have to deal with some awkward shit. Hell things got awkward as he said that. I decide to fucking blow his mind by asking him some questions. First off I ask if he and Blaine are a couple.

Sam's pov

He did not just fucking ask that. We are definitely not a couple i reply. He doesn't believe me and I don't know how to explain to him that if he doesn't fucking shut his mouth I will freaking kick the shit out of him. Oh! did I mention I feel sticky and wet.

Blaine's pov

I arrive at restaurant a hour and a half later and I get the sense that their meeting isn't going to well. I walk in and I feel tension in the atmosphere. When I see sam he looks mighty pissed. As I sit across from Sam i notice his shirt is stained. Wow guys I can really feel this tension between you two. There's tension sam asks and I reply by saying yup there is definitely tension.

Sam's pov

Maybe I'm being too harsh on Jackson but he did call me gay. He shouldn't just assume shit. Now I'm really regretting eating sushi cause I' m starting to feel nauseous.

Jackson's pov

I notice that something's wrong with sam cause he is sweating a lot and it's fucking below zero outside. I also notice his face is not only covered in sweat but is a sickly green color. Even his fucking hand is shaking as he reaches for his glass of water but he pretends that everything is fine. I don't know what to do cause this guy looks like he's going to collapse any second and Blaine seems oblivious to it all. Blaine excuses himself to go to restroom and when he leaves I grab Sam's hand in mine.

Sam's pov

I'm totally not ok and to make matters worse Jackson grabs my sweaty hands in his. I see his mouth moving but no words are coming out. All I can feel is his hand on mine and it doesn't bother me. After what feels like hours he lets go of my hand and as I try to get up I start to fall backwards and then I feel him grabbing me and I let my head fall on his shoulders allowing him to guide me home.

Jackson's pov

Shit. I have this fucking gorgeous guy leaning against me telling me to take him home and what I really want to say is sure I'll take you home and fuck the shit out of you. But I don't say anything and as we start leaving Sam starts asking for Blaine and I lie and say that blaine already left and is heading back to the apartment. He believes me and as we reach my car I realize that this might be more complicated than I thought. Sam is heavier than I thought and now I have to get him in my car. I somehow manage to get him in and buckle his seat belt for him and as I start driving I hear this disturbing sound and before I'm able to realize what's going on Sam vomits all over himself and the seat. I'd usually be fucking pissed if someone did that to me but I feel it's my fault he got sick and I pretend that none of that happened. This is going to be one hell of a night.

Jackson's apartment

I'm able to carry sam bridal style to the bed without any complaints. As i lay him gently on the bed he sits right back up and vomits all over my shoes.

Sam's pov

I feel so bad for Jackson especially since those shoes did not look cheap but he simply ignores the fact that his shoes are covered in vomit and leads me to the bathroom. The whole time that he is helping me I can't think of a single reason why he would help me. I thought he hated me. I try saying sorry but he puts his finger to my lips and tells me to shut the hell up since he's the one who should be apologizing. My coat pocket starts vibrating and when I try to see who it is Jackson grabs the phone out of my hands and answers it.

Jackson's pov

Everything is going well until Blaine calls and I leave Sam to go outside. Blaine is fucking yelling into the phone asking why we ditched him and when I explain what happened he stops complaining like the little bitch he is and asks if Sam's okay. Of course he's ok why else would I have brought him back to the apartment. He tells me that he is going to be staying over at his boyfriend's house. What boggles my mind the most is that he is in a relationship with someone but Sam isn't. How is that even possible? But this is actually great news because now I can use this time to make a move on Sam. I walk back into apartment and rush to the bathroom but Sam isn't there. He is laid out on my bed. I tiptoe my way over and I lay beside him. I run my fingers through his hair and his hair feels so soft. He suddenly shifts over and curls into me. You do not know how much I want to jump for joy right now but that would totally ruin the moment. I let myself fall asleep knowing that he's safe.

Sam's pov

I wake up and I don't feel right. That's when i realize I'm not in the comfort of my own room but in Jackson's bed. Holy shit I'm in his bed. I try to process everything that happened last night but I can't think straight. Also the apartment smells of bacon and when I get up I see Jackson shirtless in the kitchen making breakfast. He walks over to me pushes me back onto bed and tells me that I'm ruining everything. What does that even mean? He tells me he wants to play a game. He wants to pretend that we are husband and wife and that I'm the stressed out wife who needs a break and that he's the loving and caring husband who wants to show his wife just how much he appreciates her. Then it hits me. He is trying to serve me breakfast in bed. I accidentally say that out loud and he just starts his ugly laughing fit again and says that I'm right. He walks back to the kitchen shaking that ass of his and I can't help but smile.

Jackson's pov

I know it's fucking ten thirty in the morning but I feel that alcohol is needed for this occasion. I crack open a couple of beers and place them on the tray with the other shit as I make my way over to sam. He gives me this look like are you fucking crazy it's fucking morning and you're able to have alcohol but I just shrug and hand him a can which he eventually drinks. After a couple of beers I notice Sam is a little more than tipsy which didn't surprise me. He didn't look like he got out much. We're fucking joking around when I decide it's now or never and I start to lean towards him and Sam is to drunk to even know what's going on. I don't want to kiss him first because I know that he doesn't like me as much as I like him so I move in as close as I can that our noses are touching and then he makes the kiss happen by pressing those juicy fat lips against mine.

Sam's pov

The kiss feels good and my brain is saying that I should stop but my body says otherwise. It feels awkward for me to be wanting more but I can't help it and I start grinding against him moaning into the kiss. It's then I realize we haven't even stopped kissing and that I can't breathe. The kiss finally stops and he asks me if he can do more. I just nod my head scared that I'm trusting him to let him do what he pleases. I've never felt so vulnerable in my life but I know that I could of said no and ended this thing. Whatever this is I want to see how this turns out. I'm so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice that he was hovering above me kissing down my chest. When did I lose my shirt in the process? Who gives a shit when it happened I should be focusing on the now part which feels so fucking good. He makes his way down to my boxers and then I feel vulnerable again. Maybe I should tell him to stop. But I don't. I encourage him and then as I close my eyes I feel the cold air touching my exposed dick and before I'm even able to take that in I suddenly feel warm wet heat around my dick. It's been so long since I've done this that I even tell Jackson that I'm not going to last long. He doesn't seem to care and he bobs his head up and down even faster if that is even fucking possible while he's pumping his own dick. With him moaning around my dick it doesn't take much longer for me to come and the thick liquid keeps coming out and Jackson is swallowing every last bit. I lay back on the bed and when he looks at me I see this lust filled gaze in his eyes and he asks me if he could fuck me.

Jackson's pov

I have this bitch right where I want him but something is not right. I know I'm taking advantage of him since he's drunk and for once I ask if I could fuck him. Shit I think iIm turning into one of those soft guys who care about who I stick my dick into. Maybe my dick has too many morals. I should be fucking pounding into him making him beg for more but when he tells me no I listen to him. He starts freaking out realizing what was about to happen and tells me to leave. I fucking live here for god's sake but I decide to leave anyways. As I'm putting my clothes back on I can't help but stare at him.

Sam's pov

Holy fucking shit I was about to have sex with Jackson. A guy for god's sake. I should be ashamed of myself. How could I of let things get this far. I can't help but stare at him while he puts his clothes on. My eyes start wondering to his fully clothed dick. Fuck it I'm totally not letting him leave. I run over to him slamming him against the wall and next thing I know I'm the one pinned against the wall. I tell him to kiss me, like I had to ask. With his tongue down my throat and him grinding against me I start to wrap my legs around his waist pulling him closer. A couple seconds later I pull back from him.

Jackson's pov

Sam is fucking badass. I was not expecting him to push me against the wall. Even though we're both kind of even when it comes to dominance I do not want to be seen as the fucking girl in the relationship so I make sure I show him who's in control. When he pulls away from me I'm like is he fucking bipolar or what. Instead of telling me to stop he tells me to fuck him.

Sam's pov

I don't know where that came from. I told him to fuck me after I told him not to. and as I try kissing him again he pushes me away. wtf is his problem. I thought this is what he wanted.

Jackson's pov

I can't fuck him. Then he'll think he's just another person I fuck and don't care about. But I do care about him. I tell him we can't do this and when he tries to kiss me again I slap him across the face.

Sam's pov

Who the fuck does he think he is?My cheek fucking stings and I feel rejected. He sure knows how to make me feel special. What, am I not as good enough for him as the chick or probably chicks he's been fucking. He tells me that he cares about me and our relationship should be more than just sex. Since when was I in a relationship with him. He grabs my hand again and my stomach starts doing flips again. He tells me he really likes me and is wondering if we an go on a date. I agree and he starts smiling again and I feel happy too. But then it hits me. How the fuck am I going to tell Blaine what just happened?


End file.
